Dual Heroes
by disissparta5
Summary: With a new enemy arising, Percy is forced to flee. The camp scatter and the gods are in need of assistance. They turn to another pantheon for help and together, two heroes shall rise to the challenge. Fierce battles will be fought. Surprising alliances shall be formed. Betrayal shall also manifest. Warning: HOO doesn't exist.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. I only own the OC and plot line**

* * *

Percy dodged to his left as a silver blur narrowly missed him. He adeptly twisted to his side and slashed back at the opponent he was now battling. The figure winced in pain and retreated.

Percy knew this was his opportunity and careened his body right and proceeded to clobber the enemy. However the demigod managed to bring out his sword just in time, his sword clattering with Riptide.

He revealed his face, bringing a ghastly look to Percy's face.

"Long time no see, Percy," he whispered sarcastically.

"Ryan?" Percy mumbled. Ryan threw his head back and laughed, swiveling his sword before lashing Riptide out of Percy's hands.

Percy stumbled onto the ground from the impact and scowled at him.

"Why would you this?" he asked him ominously. Ryan stopped smirking and glared at him, grasping his sword.

"Everyone treated me unfairly. No love, from nobody nothing! So I struck a pertinent deal with Kronos. Now I could finally rip all of you to smithereens!" he exclaimed and charged towards Percy.

Fortunately, his explanation had bought Percy some time to recover, so he charged at Ryan too. The two demigods clashed, a strident blow erupting from their swords.

Percy growled and kicked Ryan's hand, causing him to flinch and drop his sword. He momentarily kicked it away and delivered the finishing blow to him.

He fell to the ground, motionless however smiling pompously. His eyes averted to Percy, his smile broadening.

"I'm sorry," Percy said, frowning sadly. Ryan sniggered in response.

"Don't be. I relished my time on Earth. It was worthwhile. I'll be back someday Percy. Stronger, more powerful. I'll defeat you then. I await our next meeting," he said sinisterly. Percy sighed and cordoned his eyes, "Farewell."

He deviated back to the surviving campers.

* * *

Percy gazed at the camp. The condition was horrible. Cabins destroyed, the fountain statue broken and the trees were no better. He contemplated on how they could be able to repair it.

Then, he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Annabeth. She had cuts and bruises everywhere, and her face was forlorn. She had removed her armor revealing her torn T-shirt and her dirty jeans and her hair tangling in a mess. She was extremely unkempt in appearance.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Introspective. Why do you care?" he replied somewhat blatantly. She frowned at his distraught face.

"It's okay, Percy. It's okay. Go get some rest, you look beaten up. Come on," she cajoled and kissed him.

"Thanks," was his reply. He ambled somewhere else over to the forest, seeking refuge there.

She looked back at the camp, sighing. He must have really been aggravated by the war.

* * *

"Get to work everyone!" Chiron barked out orders to the campers. He then averted his eyes to the ground, pondering, when he saw Percy whizz past.

"Percy?" Percy turned to look back at him. His eyes were red and looked extremely exhausted. Chiron pursed his lip slightly on observing his terrible condition over the last few weeks. The war must have really been a burden to him. Still, it wasn't entirely his fault.

"Er…don't be hard on your self, all right?" he said with profound concern, with slight hesitation. Percy didn't reply and trudged off.

Chiron sighed contritely, returning to his office nonetheless.

* * *

Two years have passed since the giant war. However none had really forgotten. They would go about their daily basis of camp training and other things. However, one had always been agitated by it. Percy Jackson.

Everyday, he would be stuck to his cabin, sitting there the whole day and pondering about something people couldn't, or shouldn't know. He would need to be pulled out from bed to come out of his cabin and carry out all the camp activities.

He wouldn't even eat. He would be absent at the pavilion. If he came, it would be just to grab anything light or ice-cream rarely. If he were to eat a single grape, it would be the meal of the day. His face had sunken because of that, like a zombie, and his body had become lanky, making his shoulders sag. His skin had become paler. Tyson couldn't do much too, he would dawdle by trying to talk to him and reason with him, but Percy would reciprocate by snubbing him.

Annabeth and the other campers were also concerned of his state, though they don't come to often to check on him. Most of the time he would ignore whoever came in to talk to him, while the rest of the time he would pretend to sleep.

Much couldn't be done, too. He would also suffer some breakdowns once in a while, but this was only recent, only happened twice so far. Vomiting was also a common symptom for him since he didn't eat much, or at all, occurring many times at intermittent intervals.

Today, however, nobody had come to check on him. Not even a knock on the door. Not that he was disappointed or anything, in fact, he was smiling broadly if you had seen him sleep.

But that's what he had thought. They hadn't visited him for a reason. A bad reason. Noise. Commotion. Everything was happening exuberantly today. Not even the vigorous activities the campers do daily would be this loud. The noise wouldn't be at this level normally, as most of the activities would occur more farther from the cabin area.

Deliriously, Percy banged open the door and saw the whole camp crowding around this girl. She had frizzly auburn hair and blue eyes. Rachel. There were several campers whispering among each other before Chiron silenced them. He beckoned Rachel and abruptly her eyes turned bright green. A prophecy. Then, he remembered that today was his 16th birthday, and it was also the day of the great prophecy. He inhaled and exhaled to calm himself before Rachel the new oracle spoke the prophecy.

'**_T_**_wo pantheons shall combine forces_

**_T_**_o gather Absolute Divinity_

**_F_**_or one shall go the path of Darkness_

**_T_**_hrough the arms of Death_

**_G_**_aining pertinence_

**_T_**_wo shall answer_

**_T_**_hrough intertwined paths_

**_F_**_ailing their cause'_

Everyone was silent until someone spoke up, "Who are the two?"

Percy jostled through the crowd and scampered to Chiron, who was gazing at something intently.

"S-sir," he called. He looked back and beckoned Percy to come closer.

"This prophecy, could it be about me? I mean, darkness and all…" Chiron focused his gaze on Percy as his frown got more bewildered. He remembered how much hardships he had gone through this war, which involved ONLY Greek gods. What about this one?

"I don't know, Percy. What I do know is that it has to do with another religion. Two pantheons." Everyone looked at Chiron with interest. But it had to wait, he ordered everybody to go back to their cabins and everyone instantly dispersed, probably wanting to muse about what other religion they could combine forces with to destroy their new enemy.

Percy too had developed an interest in what Chiron had said. While he was interested in this, he wasn't too enthused about who the heroes were in the prophecy. It couldn't be him all the time, the giant war was already bad enough, and if another pantheon was needed, thinking about how strong the enemy could be made him feel flimsy. Well, the less said about that the better. He scurried back to his cabin to get some sleep.

Suddenly, his cabin door banged open, a resonant sound erupting. His eyes opened in annoyance, but he something told him that this person was 'important'. Nevertheless, he had to answer.

He forced himself to get up and see who the person was.

Surprisingly, it was Chris Rodriguez.

"Hey, Perce," he greeted. Percy politely greeted him back and motioned him to sit next to him. However, Chris stared at him unconventionally. Percy scratched his head as to know if he did anything wrong, however, he spotted Chris smirking at the corner of his eye.

"Why so genteel all of a sudden?" he asked, prodding Percy's shoulder. He scowled and stared at him coldly.

But for some bizarre reason, they burst out laughing. Percy felt a tinge of happiness reach his chest with warm welcome, and he felt somewhat contented.

"So, uh, I was just wondering, if you wanted to, er, _ confer _some ideas about what Chiron had said?" he asked as humbly as he could. Percy snickered and punched him playfully.

"No need for manners, Chris, you're my friend." Chris felt a change in Percy, noticing that there was a grin in his face too.

"I guess you're back huh?" he smiled. Percy scratched his head.

"I dunno. I guess I need to learn how to crack sometimes." They laughed slightly. Then, Chris became more serious, twiddling with his fingers.

"It's great, you know. To see you finally find you again. To see everyone, in fact, back in old shape. Just so great," he smiled as he contemplated on how everyone had developed themselves throughout the two years.

"Anyway, so whaddya wanna talk about?" Percy asked, his old tone coming back. Chris shrugged.

"I dunno. About the religion Chiron was mentioning. What do you think it is?" he looked at Percy and frowned quizzically. Percy thought for a moment before replying Roman.

However, Chris didn't seem too convinced.

"Maybe, Christian?" he said again. Chris seemed less convinced than the first one.

"Percy, your uh, not-smartness is back too," he grinned sheepishly. However, Percy didn't seem too happy about that comment. He averted his face to the other direction.

"Sounds illicit," his tone was cold again, also having some contempt to it. Chris sighed, realizing his stupid comment.

"Would you like to be ostracized like the rest?" he continued. Chris's eyes widened, "No! That's not-

"Listen, I'm talking to you _nicely _because you were capable enough to stay away from me. Get it? You helped me get some peace. Don't lose that reverence," he spoke sarcastically and adamantly. Chris clenched his fists and growled.

Before anything could happen, the door banged open again, and this time it was Malcolm. He panted for breath and was holding his knees.

"Tch, when would people stop entering like that geez," Percy complained. Chris gazed intently at Malcolm. It wasn't like him to come running and telling others stuff, so it was probably important.

"Guys, I think I know which pantheon Chiron was talking about!" he exclaimed.

"What is-

"Why did you come to my cabin? You could go to Aphrodite or some other cabin to tell them right?" Percy muttered. Chris glared at him, like his eyes were telling 'stop ruining the suspense part or I'll clobber you'.

"Uh, actually, I came to you guys cos' I saw Chris walking in to yours. So I figured I'd tell you guys since the other campers would probably get me into trouble," he explained.

Chris nodded, "Cool, cool."

Percy didn't reply. Malcolm took a deep breath before explaining.

"Okay, after listening to some religious music I figured out something. The prophecy's first alphabet actually spells out 'TTFTGTTF' and this is some sort of code for something. Based on this, you could form a pattern. TTF, TG, TTF again. What comes next?" he asked them.

"TG," they replied. He nodded, "Exactly. And after I did some brainstorming and research about this, it's actually a language's code."

"Roman? Christian? Anything in Europe?"

Malcolm shook his head.

"It means 'the second pantheon'." Chris shook his head in disagreement.

"It should be an acronym, shouldn't it?" Malcolm shook his head.

"It's uh something me and Noah figured out. Took us lesser than we thought though. Anyway, TTF= Eon. So you'd figure it's 'eon, TG, eon. But that's the strange part. TG= Second panth. So if you'd combine it, it's 'eon, second panth, eon'"

Percy shook his head, "How can you be sure? For all I know it could be some kind of superstition. In fact, what does the word even stand for?"

Malcolm grinned, "That's the part where you're wrong. It's actually a Sanskrit code. The words were written in such a way that it consists of alphabets. But the people did that for a good reason. They wanted people now, to know that it's just a code and it stands for nothing, get it? It's for our convenience. That's why they also wrote it upside down and left it for us to figure it out. Also, there wasn't technology back then, but now there is."

Chris frowned, "So what are you saying?"

What I'm saying is that the second pantheon is…" he took a deep breath.

Chris and Percy were like statues standing in front of him.

"Hindu."


End file.
